


Freshmen Hunted

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Expansion, Cum Inflation, F/M, Mental Corruption, all the way through, double team, mega breasts, mind trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a tradition at Beacon, getting the Freshmen to do some degrading stuff for the seniors. Well, Sophomores and up. The kind of stuff humiliating for a week, then laughed about in a few months. Now that they were second years, it was Yang's turn to join in on the fun.Her targets, however, are just as ready to enjoy themselves.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/OC
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

If she was being honest, there wasn’t a lot about the new school year for a student to enjoy. Hell, just about nothing actually. There was nothing about going back to school that got someone excited. Excited for the benefits of it, but not going back to classrooms, lectures, homework, and tests. Who would get excited for that kind of stuff? No one she could name.  
  
What people got excited for were the _benefits_. Benefits that included being able to hunt monsters for lessons, being able to work out for class, and then hanging out in dorm rooms with all her friends. That was the benefit of going back to school. All the action that came with it.  
  
Of course, that was mostly because she was at a Huntress Academy and less because of school in general. Plus, and negative. She couldn’t drink booze like the rest of the civvies could, namely because there was no way she’d be trusted in a live firing range with a hangover, but on the other hand, she was allowed to explore any part of the region without any repercussions, because she had literal guns on her wrists and could bench press a car, just as literally.  
  
Right now, though, she wasn’t roaming the halls of Beacon for just the fun of it. Okay, she actually _was_, but also for another reason on top of it. A reason that she, Pyrrha, Nora, and Weiss had agreed to, namely after they had seen Ruby run into town with Jaunny boy and Ren was making tracks with Blake in the library. That left four girls with wound-up personalities and no one around to help them.   
  
So, what was the best way to take out aggravation in a new school year? Yang Xiao Long had the answer.  
  
With a Freshman Hunt.  
  
She grinned as she recalled it. The age-old tradition of the upper classmen getting the freshman to make major inconveniences for themselves all at the cost of a little public humiliation. Not the most morally upstanding of actions, and one that had Pyrrha second guessing herself, but nothing got the nerves looser than watching a bunch of first years cluck when you lit up the sun or rolling in the grass when you told them to beg. _That_ got Nora into it.  
  
Yang? She was in this for just a bit of goofing off. Like she said to the rest of the girls, they didn’t have anything to do yet and she was _going_ to have fun at Beacon before classes started again. She absolutely had to, especially if her two teammates were already picking favorites for the year. She wouldn’t be Cardin Winchester with the Faunus, but she’d be a regular bitch to the betas.   
  
“And it’ll go out like a _Yang_,” she muttered to herself, chuckling as she flicked her head. Long blonde locks effortlessly flowed with the action, hands on her hips as she strut herself down the halls. Sure, the school uniform with its plaid and red colors didn’t do _a lot_ for her, but it couldn’t hide her G-Breasts or her wide hips. Those were the things that got the boys to stop and stare. For a girl like her, spitfire and sure gun, that was all she needed.  
  
She didn’t pick on just any of them, though. Too many upperclassmen that could ruin her fun. No, after the Vytal Festival Last Year, they were _all_ on edge about White Fang again, especially with that Cinder girl being put through the ringer by Penny. Man, what a robo-girl could do with a fist…   
  
Her mind stopped her musings of the past year when she saw something more appealing. More accurately, _two_ somethings. Those were a pair of Freshman, looking over the Beacon Map being the first big clue.   
  
What was an even _bigger_ clue that they were good targets to approach was just what they were. _Big_. Big in the good way for boys to be big. She would have thought them her seniors if they didn’t have the uniform, stumbling with the map they were holding, and pointing at different buildings without a guide. Not visitors, not experienced, so definite Freshman.  
  
Just Freshman that were six foot six and with muscles to spare. Maybe a bit on the pale side, but if they were like that because they were in the gym 24-7, then Yang wasn’t about to complain. She could only imagine what their girlfriends might testify to with their shirts off. She bet they had broad backs to match. And the thought made her grin as she approached.  
  
Getting these boys to do what she wanted would be a challenge, especially if they were the macho-men type. Good chance with those figures. If she got them in the palm of her hand, then having them strip those shirts off and flaunt those guns would be doing _both_ of them a favor. She knew a couple of seniors who would latch onto those bodies.   
  
All she needed to do was approach casual, act friendly, and get them listening.  
  
“Hey there, boys,” Yang spoke up with a wave, grinning as her chest waved with her hand. Her girls did work. Work that got the pair of tall Freshmen looking at her, then down at her, then up again. She grinned at the once over. Perfect. “You’re looking a little lost. Anything a seasoned student can help you with.” Her grin was sure as she popped and hip and stood in front of them. Chest level at best, but still taller than most girls.  
  
The boys, however, were either shocked silent or just as thick in the head as they were in the arms. Yang hoped it wasn’t the latter, because that’d make the teasing a hell of a lot less satisfactory. Getting a kid to eat dirt wasn’t fun, it was mean. Getting an adult to do it, _there_ was the challenge. Ah well, maybe they were just playing with nerves. Ruby was that way day one as well.  
  
“Not trying to spook you, but if you’re good you can just-” she was cut off by one of the boys suddenly clapping his hand. And he was _loud_. That _was_ _pissing her off_.  
  
“Holy shit! It’s Yang Xiao Long!” Until the awe and cheer in his voice, tied to her name, blew the flame out like a swift wind. “You’re the chick that freaking lit herself on fire and gave Pyrrha a run for her money!” Oh, he was talking about the Vytal Festival. The blonde tilted her head at his voice.  
  
“You’re serious?” The other boy commented, looking at her again. He had to be blind not to see it, because even if Huntresses were diamonds in the store, _all of them_, there weren’t a lot of blonde bombshells. “Dude! You’re right! I didn’t recognize her without the corset!” Well… that was as good a reason as any. Not that her navel was exactly her most prominent trait, especially with the wobble of her chest.  
  
“Glad you recognize me.” Because that would make this even easier. “My offer to help show you around still stands. Won’t let the fame go to my head.” Least not before she got their shirts off, photographed, and made them do something in the realm of degrading. Then she’d be good.  
  
“You would? Hell yes we agree, right?” The first one spoke to his friend. “You showing us around would be the sweetest part of Beacon yet!” Well after the fighting, initiation, and what not, that had to be a compliment of some kind.  
  
“Awesome,” Yang spoke, putting her hand out. The first boy grabbed it, putting a considerable amount of strength into the hold. Given his girth, not too surprising. Good thing she wasn’t a slouch in the muscles either. “Then if you’re looking for the gilded tour, you got the right blonde for the job. Do my best to show you I’m the brightest thing here at _Beacon_.” She grinned at her joke.  
  
And the second boy laughed with her. Oh, they were keepers. Inside and out. Maybe she’d feel bad about pranking them later… but nah, not yet.   
  
“So there anywhere in particular you two are looking for?” She asked eyeing them up and down. “Don’t look like you’re looking for the dorms, but can’t imagine you’re _that_ eager for lectures.” They looked between one another, faces going into a weird grimace. Sort of reminded the blonde the look her sister got before she was about to fib. “Or do you two have brains to match that brawn?” Because if they did, Blake would be _jumping_ on one of them later.  
  
“Not so much _want_ to, but sort of have to, least our team lead wants it.” He already had a leader? Go figure. The map was put up to her a moment later, indicating a series of numbers written off to the side. “Dude plans for a lot of crap to happen, so he wanted us to time how long it took to get to our lectures day 1-5 of the week. So we were just in the middle of that, but couldn’t find the… GSH?” Oh yeah, she couldn’t either.  
  
“Well I know a thing or two about crazy leaders, trust me on that one.” Ruby could win competitions up and down the court with her brand of crazy. “But I know what the GSH is. It’s where Professor Port does the Grimm studies and lessons, least after that whole Boarboratusk in the classroom.” Wasn’t that fun watching Weiss try and herd it into the cage.  
  
“That’s awesome! You’ve gotta tell us about it!” The boys were just as eager as ever, looking at her with almost stars in their eyes. Even if she was hot as a sun spot, there was nothing boring about being admired. And for all the right qualities too.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered,” she spoke up as she rammed her knuckles on the broad chest of one of the boys. Solid as stone, _nice_. “Just follow me and I’ll regal you with everything I got.” With arms spread, she began to walk away, the pair of Freshman close behind her.

* * *

“So, this is it!” Yang yelled out as they entered the room. “The grand-old but brand-new location for Grimm hunts indoors!” She spoke with arms spread and showing the rather showy room. In the sense that it was half the size of the combat arena and only _just_ fit to handle an actual fight. If fighting caged Grimm surrounded by other hunters could be considered a fight at least.   
  
The boys were quick to look around, probably trying to figure out where the Grimm came in from and where was the best place to sit. She’d get them in their seats in a moment, least after they got their eye-candy for the room. It was a nice room, spacious and clean, but c’mon, it wasn’t talking to them.  
  
“The location where one Nora screw-the-thunder Valkyrie was able to wrestle and Ursa faster than Port, and all while asking for legs to break and pancakes to eat. Any questions?” She pointed at one of the boys as his hand shot up, looking away from a picture of Oobleck on a wall. Why that was there, Yang didn’t know herself. Hopefully he didn’t ask. _Please_ don’t ask.   
  
“No, I-I mean yeah! How many pancakes did she eat?” He asked and Yang had to chuckle. Her kind of question. One she had the answer to _and_ wasn’t serious. Perfect for a girl like her.  
  
“How about I say it was enough to make you believe her measurements,” Yang responded coyly, head over her shoulder and peeking through her blonde locks. Even if the boys were admiring the view of the room, she was still thrilled to see _she_ was the more captive thing to stare at. Good, otherwise she’d be miffed she couldn’t pass for a center-piece. “And if you need a visual, well… we’re comparable?” She popped her hip with the comment.  
  
Any concern for the room shriveled at that, probably in tandem with their shrinking pants. Yang had to chuckle at that… until she saw the bulges. Saying she had a firm chest and pleasant ass didn’t do her bombshell body justice. Saying those two had bulges was doing them a _massive_ injustice. They didn’t have a bulge; they had a _mountain._ A mountain that was looking more and more like an invitation than an embarrassing situation, especially with how they were grinning at her.  
  
“Does the blonde vixen have eyes south of the border?” One of them spoke, and it was a horrible pun at that. Couldn’t deny it though. Only gave her room to bite back.  
  
“Only if the pair of studs in the room are looking for other sharp points.” Her shoulders pushed together, making her breasts push out a little further, probably the farthest her school uniform could handle without popping. That was good for them. “And I think we can _all_ have an enjoyable time with this~.”  
  
Okay, _this_ was where the games started now. She could take them in a fight, so she just had to get them convinced to do as she did and follow her lead. Then they’d be putty in her hands and good for a long laugh, on her Scroll at that. And for that… she just needed to entice them a bit further.  
  
“How about you two tell me what it is you’re _really_ looking for~?” Yang suggested with all the subtlety her fists could possess. Complete with her hip popping out and slightly wobbling as she walked forward. Not enough to make the room shake, but enough to destroy their concentration. She knew. “You do that and we can-” _SMACK!_ “_YIP~!_” The sound she made was almost as embarrassing as what just happened.  
  
Yang jumped, legs straight, as she put her hands to her ass.   
  
Her ass that was just _smacked_ by one of the boys. She turned to him with a _furious_ expression, face as red as her glowering eyes. At least he had the good graces to look terrified, but that _wasn’t enough for her. She was going to tear him a new one!_  
  
“What the hell dude!?” The other Freshman spoke. Good on him, he’d avoid a beating then! “You hit her too soon!” Too soon… never mind, they were _both_ going to die. Freshman hunt be damned, this was a _killing ground_ now.  
  
“Too soon?” Yang repeated, snarling her lips. “Only thing that’s early is your ego boost. Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to beat you down a few _hundred pegs_ when I… augh… _AUGH~!_” Her voice trembled and cracked, at the same time she felt something behind her latching onto her. No, no… nothing was grabbing her, it just _felt_ that way at first. Her hands flew behind her back to her ass in a moment when she did.  
  
And when she did, she felt her hands grab the supple flesh of her ass, and felt it _grow!_  
  
“_WH-HUH~!_” Her voice let out, more lurid than she would have liked, as pleasure coursed through her body in tandem with the horror of her mind. What else was she supposed to think when she felt her ass _literally growing_ beneath her fingers! She could already look down and see it was lifting her skirt up, getting heavier and forcing her to lean forwards with it.  
  
_RIP!_ And then her _panties were shredded_ by the size of her ass, literally. She saw them fall to her ankles, red laced and black fabric. Her face fumed, but only secondary to her growing rage.  
  
“_Y-You to think this is FUNNY!?_” She yelled at them, fists clenched and ready to _burn_. “Guess you two are in luck then, cause you’re going to get a front and center tour of the _infirmary_ when I’m done with you! You’re gonna be spitting blood for _weeks!_” Because for doing this to her, and it _was_ them, she was going to do more than just rip them a new one. She was going to _rip their heads off from all her building rage!_  
  
“C’mon! C’mon dude, hurry!” The boy who slapped her commented. Okay, he’d die first. Yang just had to figure out if it was fair to hit him in the ass, or more appropriate to drill her _fist up it!_ “She’s gonna kill us! Hurry!” Going to kill, _oh yeah_. She was going to _maim them for making her ass-halfway like some double-stuffed bimbo..._ even if it wasn’t all that bad.  
  
Yang realized that as she started to pull her fist down. Yeah it… actually wasn’t that bad behind her. Sure, it was an awkward size now, and she was panty-less, which was bad in the moment, but bigger asses got bigger guys, hopefully. So really… not all that bad. That was normal right? She probably _wanted to be furious_, but it wasn’t like they were trying to piss her off, just make her ass bigger.  
  
“Nah I’m… not gonna kill you,” Yang finally spoke. The boy she was threatening almost fell over with relief. Good thing he didn’t because she didn’t know if she’d survive _that_ mountain falling on her. “Just surprised that you smacked my ass and made it bloat. A lot.” She pushed her cheeks up and down, feeling them wobble and her legs forced to adjust. Hell of a feeling. “Going to go out on a limb and say that’s your Semblance then?”  
  
“Yup, growth,” he spoke easier, now that she wasn’t threatening her. “Doesn’t last forever, but basically just temporarily adds mass to something I hit. Only works on living things, but you’d be surprised how effectively it makes an Ursa fall over itself, or just outright grounds a Nevermore. Fun stuff.” Actually made sense. Yang couldn’t trust her self to take a step without letting her ass shake now. If she were fighting… it’d be a hell of a show, that she knew.  
  
“Then are you something similar?” She asked the boy behind her. He was kind of red in the face, surprising with that cock pushing out of his pants, even if it was still covered. “Or are you just… reaping the benefits?” She put on her most coy grin as she asked it. There was a lot to see, and _a lot_ more of it now.   
  
“Bit of A, mostly B,” he spoke back, grin slowly coming back to him. “Just instead of that, I get things to feel something different for a situation. Like, if we wake up a Creeper, instead of it getting pissed, I can get it to instead get sleepy. So anything that would normally piss it off, like hitting it, would just knock it out.” Now _that_ was a hell of a Semblance. Must be for recon or something.  
  
“Only works on one thing at a time though,” the Freshman Partner spoke up again, the brick shit house that he was. “I got a time limit and max capacity to slap, he’s got a maximum quota himself. Between us, most fights are just getting the enemy compliant or loose, then going in.” Honestly not a bad strategy. It was how Blake and Jaune handled most of their fights at least.  
  
“Good strategy,” Yang admitted. And… wow, she knew they were hot, but this was getting ridiculous. _Compared to her dad and other teammates, they weren’t all that impressive, or at least should have been just some eye candy at best. _But right now, it was like she was staring at Aphrodite’s twin brother. And she wanted to _taste_ the creamy center of their pearls. Bad metaphor, good ambition. “Guess that’s why I’m getting a little randy then?” She asked.  
  
“You got it.” Huh, that _should_ have _pissed her off to high heavens, being emotionally manipulated, literally_, but really, it was just a couple of guys looking for a fun time. She was available, so who was she to say no? “But first, why don’t we make you ready for it.” Ready for it? She didn’t need to ask what he meant, not when he dropped his drawers right in front of her.  
  
Yang might have seen bigger, but she didn’t think it was fair to compare the boy to the Grimm dick of a Goliath. Either of them. And man, was that the _only_ comparison she really had. She felt her cunt soften at the sight of them, and her ass clench in preparation. Didn’t change much with how much bigger it was now.  
  
“We got ourselves all slapped up and ready an hour ago,” the first Freshman spoke. “Gave me time to recharge. But now that we got you, you can help us get the relief we need.” Oh, she could do that. “So, to start, why don’t you lift your hand up and show off that chest?” Man, with how callous he was, Yang was sure that _beating him till he was paste on the wall was a good idea._ But that would mean no dick for her, and if her pussy wasn’t hungry for one, then she’d be a filthy liar. All she wanted to be right now was filthy~.  
  
“Alright, boys~.” The blonde vixen, put her fingers to her corset and vest, pulling them apart and up over her head. She was blinded as they swooped over her for a moment, collecting her hair and letting her long blonde locks lift and fall, covering her own muscled back. Great as it was, she knew that now that she was naked, boys didn’t care about her back.  
  
They cared about the blonde sophomore bombshell wearing nothing but a skirt and leggings in front of them, with an ass three sizes larger and a chest that could bring down asteroids from space, complete with her nipples being taut and sharp. Her grin wasn’t nearly so deadly, but it was certainly just as inviting, especially with her golden hair framing her red-stained cheeks.   
  
_SLAP! SLAP!_ “_EGH~!_” Her voice let out an almost _too_ feminine whimper as she was smacked _again_, this time over her breasts. “_H-Hey!_ What’s the big idea with just hitting the girls!?” Because hitting her at _all_ was liable for castration, and doing it while she was unclothed... And it didn’t even end there. She should have _known_ it wouldn’t!  
  
“Ugh… HYUIII~~” She let out a long gasp as she felt her breasts grow. And grow… and grow… and grow. Grow until she felt like it was hard for her to stay up straight, even with the extra weight in her ass keeping her afloat, so to speak. Her hands were out to grab them, and while she could make her hands disappear inside of her babies before… now she could just grab her chest and have them vanish into the supple flesh.  
  
Hanging lower, but no less firm, and looking more akin to some kind of gloated fuck meat than anything else… and they were hers, because the Freshman had slapped her, twice. That was grounds for _some royal punishment. There wasn’t a way to describe how angry she was._ But she just wasn’t. In fact, it was more like she was just going to have to get used to the weight. Besides, it was kind of hot, seeing as all the boys stared at her already. Now they were going to be staring at her for a whole new reason. Well… same reason, but bigger and _far_ better.  
  
“Wow, now _those_ are some melons,” the other Freshman behind her spoke up. And yeah, he was right, these _were_ melons. Yang’s hands were making them jiggle more than jump when she pushed them from their underside. Hell, if she put Blake underneath these, she’d probably drown in them. Now _there_ was something that sounded fun. “You got any idea how to use those, Yang?” Now that was a question she knew how to answer.  
  
“Well~,” she hung off, turning towards him and grinning like a maniac. She rolled her shoulders, still not used to the weight, as she got herself onto her knees, looking up at the now _much_ taller Freshman. “I don’t think I need any slapping on my mouth, not with how big my friends say it already is.” Not the finest position for a Sophomore, she’d admit, but at least here she was going to be in control.   
  
But she was able to lift her breasts, with _some_ effort, until they clapped around the cock in front of her. The boy was leaning down for her, so freaking monstrous he was in size, girth and height. And dick size, couldn’t forget _that!_ Seeing as she still had to lean back from it, and it was able to peek out from between her breasts with considerably little effort, that was saying a _lot_. A lot more than she even wanted to _think_ about.  
  
In fact, she knew it was probably _revulsion that she was feeling, having this stranger’s dick in her face with only an hour beneath her belt of seeing them at absolute best_. But what was the point of thinking about that? It was a nice dick, he seemed like a nice guy, and she had a great body. Face, chest, and ass. And now, she was horny enough to get her mouth to work.  
  
“_MPH~!_” Yang let out as she let her mouth fall over the head of the cock. Her breasts rose and fell along the shaft of the dick as she sucked the top, jerking it off with her new breast pillows. The action took a lot more energy than she thought it would, but man was it worth the effort. Even as she treated the cock like the biggest hardest and _hottest_ popsicle she’d ever seen, the Freshman above her was leaning back with it.  
  
“Oh yeah… _yeah…_” he let out breathless. His fingers knitted themselves into her hair, guiding her up and down the length of it with a surprising amount of force. Nothing she couldn’t handle, seeing as her face kept smashing into her own breasts before she could fall to far along the cock. That, and the fact that it kept hammering at the back of her throat with ever thrust, making juices fall and spittle out of her nose and mouth.  
  
“_GLACH~ MPHS~ CLARCH~~_” Yang’s voice involuntarily let out, each sound as surprising and the amount of cock being shoved into her. Inches, but inches far short of the edge of it. She couldn’t even tell how much was in between here breasts, even if the slow humps through her fatty chest felt like she was taking care of a very hard and _very_ tough snake more than anything else. And what a feeling it was. She just knew she’d have this Freshman doing whatever she wanted after this.  
  
“Too hard to get deep enough?” The other Freshman behind her asked, though she didn’t know what he meant.  
  
“Yup, big mouth but a tiny throat.” His hand patted her head, and Yang _did not like that!_ But it wasn’t something worth getting upset over. Not when she had cock to suck, and a _lot_ of it to go. “Why don’t you pick her up and give me some leverage.” Leverage? What did that mean?  
  
“I got ya man.” The confirmation came with hands on her ass. Not that she could get upset with that, or even look while her head was bobbing up and down on the cock in her throat, and through her new gargantuan breasts. Definitely a plus for her. But man, those hands were pulling her cheeks apart a lot more than she thought was necessary to just play with them.  
  
“_HMP~” _Her voice finally let out when she didn’t feel the fingers spread, but _pull_ her ass up. Up until Yang was standing more on her feet than her knees, bent over with the balance of the cock in her mouth holding her up and the hands on her ass. The Freshman’s hands grabbing her new supple ass harsh, even as his dick… oh… it wasn’t prodding her pussy. It was prodding her- “_MPHPHHPH~~_”  
  
Yang had screamed when he went into her, hard and fast. And with as much subtlety and nuance as the rest of this.  
  
That was with his dick so far up and into her with one thrust, her feet outright left the floor. Feet up, knees logged, and now completely supported by the dick in her ass and mouth. And by god it was _the most painful thing she’d experienced in a long while! Her guts felt like they were being expanded and reworked to make up for the monstrous dick fucking her! And it was FUCKING her! It had to be in her gut with that one strike!_ It was also the most pleasure she’d _ever_ experienced before! More than every dick she’d ever taken put into one! It was great that… that…  
  
“HNG!” the boy above her let out, gripping her skull and cramming her mouth _further_ into his dick. She felt her jaw unlock for a second, especially when the head of the dick pushed her throat out to an unreasonable amount. Not that she minded. She _did_ care that her breasts couldn’t reach his dick anymore, not held sideways as she was. Weak! “Damn! That is better!”  
  
“Told you… I… would… _help!_” The Freshman behind her let out. _SCHLICK!_ As his dick pushed past _another_ major inch in her gut, leaving her stomach feeling surprisingly full. So full and her legs were still unable to move. Oh, by the Grimm and Dust, how was she ever supposed to move again after this! This wasn’t just a good fucking; this was a _mind fucking! _“You got… enough… _room?_” He had her entire face!  
  
“Don’t think I… _do_.” He didn’t? Yang looked up, jaw forced open to its fullest and _just_ able to see the Freshman’s face beyond the muscles of his body. Her eyes were craned to make it possible. “But I know… how to fix this.” Yang was willing to listen, because she was horny enough that she could use a good orgasm, or _another one_.  
  
“How? You’re thinking of… _Oh!_ Yeah, that’d be great!” The Freshman in her ass, fucking her back and forth like a sleeve, her ass sliding back and forth over the dick with a tremendous amount of effort. Man, her guts felt like they were being pushed around for the _fun_ of it, and her cunt was getting a workout with it! If it was pleasurable to stretch her walls, it should have been awful to crush them. But Yang could just _not_ keep her cunt from drooling with every hard thrust the boy put into her!  
  
“Yup, that’s it. Think you can do it, or all out after the slapping?” the question only got a laugh out of the Other Freshman, even as Yang lost track of it from her face being pulled and fucked on the cock once more. And man, she couldn’t even raise her hands to grab the legs of the Freshman fucking her. She thought it was a joke about breasts and shoulders, but nope, 100% true. Have to apologize to Nora later, maybe even cum covered when she did. That’d get a laugh.  
  
“Shouldn’t be a problem, nope, not a one. We did it to that rich bitch senior, fucking her glasses straight off her face. So, I think a double blonde bimbo shouldn’t be too hard.” Yang wanted to laugh at it. That was a great insult. Maybe it was at her, maybe, because she was a blonde, but was she a double blonde? Maybe. “Just get out of her first, and we’ll see what we can do about it.” Get out? Oh! He meant the coooo-aCK!   
  
“_PHWAaaaa~~_” Her throat let out as air rushed in, all in time with the Freshman pulling his cock out of her. He kept his fingers on her head, gripping her hair tightly and holding her up by it. Held up by a cock in her ass, pushed into her literal gut, and a pair of hands holding her head straight, all while slobber and precum dripped from her fucked and panting lips. _What a feeling_.   
  
“I’m out,” the Freshman with the mind power spoke. “So… hope about we turn her into a Sophomore Pretzel?” A what now? She was the Sophomore, but… Well… Yang could still hardly speak the question. Her throat couldn’t properly shut yet, and that should have been a concerning factor for her. And yet… the idea of what was coming was just so _good_.  
  
So good that she didn’t even questioned when the Freshman fucking her let go of her hips, leaving her, for two _amazing seconds_, completely upheld by girth and strength of his cock alone. Talk about being _mounted_. She was sure if she was _mounted on a wall like this, she’d be spreading fire through the house and killing everyone_. With a hard fucking of course, because this was hot enough to get her wanting the rest of her team with her! Ruby would look great put on a cock right next to her, for everyone to see!  
  
“You wanna hurry up, I keep screwing with her mind like this, and your cock’s gonna be a whole lot less impressive by the end.” Her brain? No, he finished fucking with her head when he took his cock out of it. She looked up, lurid grin across her screwed lips as she licked away the taste of his dick in her mouth. “She’s going to start melting from the inside out soon!”  
  
“Almost… _there!”_ The one behind her spoke, as he grabbed her legs and pulled. Yang could barely make a sound past the noise of air leaving her chest.  
  
That was what was naturally when her legs were lifted over her head, knees at the same level as her eyes, and looking up with her back pressed against the Freshman fucking her ass. Wow, she was… she was right up against him, and the Freshman in front of her with that surprisingly awesome emotion semblance was looking at her, with that big hard cock pointing almost right at her. It looked intimidating, even if it was surprisingly tan for a man who was almost pasty with how much he worked out indoors. But her breasts and fucked up mind kept her away from that. Huh… maybe she _was_ a little fucked up. She was about to _be_ fucked up!  
  
“She is _out_ of it,” The Freshman spoke as he approached, pushing his dick down. Yang lost track of it in the valley of her breasts. “Guess we better hurry this up before it gets bad, right.” How could it be bad? Was he about to-_oh~_  
  
Well, she found his cock. _SCHLORP!_ Fucking her cunt with as much patience as the Freshman fucking her ass.  
  
Yang’s mouth was forced open before to accommodate the cock that was fucking her into stomach, down her throat with all the gentleness of an Ursa attack. Now, she was forced open because there was no other way to force the air out of her chest fast enough. And all that extra room _had to go_.  
  
The pair of cocks that were stuffed up her cunt and ass, far enough to basically be high fiving one another on either side of her insides, were poking at her chest as it was. Her eyes were shaking as she stared at the ceiling, large chest shivering and waving because of it. They didn’t _need_ to fold her legs until her cunt and ass were towards the ground, because they would have spread out anyways to make room for this!  
  
“Ah… _that’s _the stuff. Sorry, the _stuffing_, I should say.” One of them spoke, but Yang was too fucked up to tell who. “Tight as I imagined her to be, and hey, just as hot.”  
  
“Speak for yourself, I’m the one with a mouthful of air back here.” That got laughter out of the two of them, and Yang wanted to join. But she couldn’t because it was _damn hard_ to laugh while you were on the edge of an orgasm, because her cunt walls and asshole were being stretched and smashed at such a rate and girth that it was incomparable to any other cock on this earth. “Well, let’s start moving. Don’t wanna be late for anything!” What did they have to go for?  
  
Just another useless question, Yang quickly realized.  
  
_SLAPSLAP! SLAPSLAP!_ At least it got into her head and fucked through her cunt and guts as they pair of Freshman started to fuck her respective holes one after the other. One fucked her cunt until it was basically punching the backside of her womb while the other was pulling out until his head was caught at the ring of her ass. Then, like _magic_, the other pulled out until her pussy walls were hugging him like a desperate housewife hoping to keep him in, all while the other fucked her up into her stomach and making it _bloat_! Oh yeah, she was getting a double stuffing all right.  
  
Her head bounced back and forth between the two Freshmen, body basically useless to her commands. Her legs weren’t working, toes curled as far as they were, and her arms were trying to decide if she should hug her chest closer or grab the Freshman fucking her. For now, they flopped with the interchangeable fucking. Slobber and precum fell from her lips as she was being fucked around with, and her cunt would never be the same after this.  
  
“_Fuck yeah. FUCK YEAH!_” The Freshman behind her let out. “Aw man, I’m gonna cum now. Gotta fill up the spicket! You ready for this!” He ground his hips against her ass, pulling Yang farther back and letting her new prodigious rear flatten against him.   
  
“Whenever you are!” Just in the same time her new and improved bust was flattened against the Freshman in front of her. New pockets of ass and breast fat flattened, cocks shoved way past her stomach, and keeping her mounted like a bitch. Then they started to fuck her, in tandem.  
  
_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ Yang _bounced_ on the dicks, hands on her shoulders and hips the only things keeping from being literally fucked right off of them. The cocks fucking into one another as she was used like a rag by them, beaten and slovenly used by the pair of them. The noises that left her throat weren’t even _human_, but they just kept coming out as the fucking kept going on. And on and on and… oh… _Oh!_  
  
“_YEAH!”_ The pair of boys yelled together.  
  
_SPLUUUUUUUURT~~!_ And Yang passed out, for a moment at least.  
  
When she came back to, she heard cum dripping underneath her, and felt her guts filled as if she’d just tried to chug a couple _gallons_ of protein shake. Her throat was feeling queasy from it, cheeks puffing out as air rushed up past her, and mixing with the scent of… something else. Something that was really salty and musky to match.  
  
Then she realized her gut was pushing against the Freshman in front of her, even if he was already standing _just_ far enough away to keep her chest from doing the same. And that… that meant that her gut was… wow… It was all Yang could think when she looked down.  
  
She sometimes imagined what she’d look like if she were pregnant. At least now she had the answer. Gut and chest and mind and all.  
  
The pair of Freshman had literally fucked her until she was full of cum, _inflated_ with it. She didn’t even begin to ponder as to why it felt like this. Why it felt so… _amazing!_  
  
Breathing was _hard_, but it was the kind of challenge she _loved_. Effort was supposed to make her_ pissed off at anyone who threw it on her for fun,_ but now she was just grinning as the cum that filled her gut made her basically push away from the freshman in front of her, leaving her ass to sink _deeper _onto the cock behind her. Her cunt had gotten so full, it was just adding to the mass, and that didn’t cover the amount that was collecting on the floor beneath her bowed and folded legs.  
  
Like a literal pond of cum underneath her, and filled with all the cum juices her body couldn’t hold in. Her lavender eyes were crossing in joy of it all, unsurprised if they had faded to pink in the middle of it. Everything certainly was being filtered through _pink-tinted lenses_ right now, especially her pleasure. Because oh baby, Yang felt like she was about to _have one_. And she _loved it_.  
  
“She knocked out?” One of the boys spoke, putting a thumb to her forehead and pushing. She didn’t have the strength to push against it, letting her head flop sideways and showing her twisted grin. “Nah, but close to it.” He was snapping his fingers in front of her eyes, but it felt like even her ear drums were cum stuffed at this point. “Guess that’s a victory.”  
  
“I’ll take it!” The one behind her laughed, and she felt him shift his dick inside of her. It _churned_ the cum in her gut, now out so far, she couldn’t even see her own cunt looking down. “Now we can… Aw man, you just get that message?” What message?  
  
“Hold on, just got it… are you serious? He’s doing that _again_?” Yang didn’t know what was going on. She was still struggling to get her legs to come down, toes to uncurl and mouth to work. It was hard when she was stuffed more now than any time before in her _life_. “Bastard always goes for the rich bitches first, just to show off.” Rich bitch? Yang was a lot of things, but the only thing she was rich in was cum at the moment. Heh, enough to have _quadruplets_ at this point.  
  
“No one richer than a Schnee, and figures he’d go for the one attending the school.” Yang tried to rotate her head to look at the freshman talking. She really did. But with her gut churning with cum, intestines flushed and her breasts enlarged, she felt too pregnant to move. Didn’t help the pair of dicks in her were basically treating her like a sock. _That was supposed to get her fired up_, but she guessed it was okay. It was hot at least. “Especially when he… aw hell, you see that, too?”   
  
“He’s throwing _another_ party with that card, too?” The one in her ass spoke. Yang was content to just grind her ass back and forth, enjoying the feeling of his seed going a little deeper into her, enough that she could just feel it starting to enter her throat. That was nice. “Even got party favors with the pair of bitches on his lap like that.”  
  
“The heiress and the Golden Girl, _of course_ he goes for the rich ones. Rich in money and talent. Only thing he’s rich in is fucking guts.” Yang licked her lips at the word, tasting the precum that still drizzled from them, from her efforts of deepthroating one of the boys. Hadn’t gotten far, but _man_ had it felt good. She still couldn’t get her legs to come down from her sides, bow and flexed to let the cocks stuffed up her have more room. Otherwise she might just _cum _again~.  
  
“Man, we better bring something with us, otherwise it’s just gonna be another fuck fest and him teasing we’d want a sausage fest.” Sausage, that might go well with all the cock milk in her gut, enough to make her squirm and froth around. “He gets a couple of pocket pussies and we show up dicks galore, that ain’t gonna fly.”   
  
Her reverie of the orgasms and enlargement of her ass and breasts were put away when the one had spoken so _easily_ to her grabbed her hair, wrenching it back so he was looking at her eyes. That was a look that was hard for Yang to match, if not because her eyes were crossed and flooded with pleasure, then because she _was getting pissed from having her hair pulled on like this_ before she realized it actually felt kind of nice. If anything, she was starting to remember that her hair was kind of long, so it made sense that it’d be something for boys to pull on. It certainly made her cunt tighten up a bit around the dick in it.  
  
“We do have a party favor, even if she’s second rate goods now,” his grin was bright as he looked down at her. And that made Yang grin up at him all the same. Couldn’t get made at a guy who had a bit of confidence, even if she was pretty sure she’d gotten made at them for getting this close to her in the past. Well, the past was gone, and she was _fucked._ “We can even say we go the _other_ golden girl, the one that was hotter than the sun.” Yang couldn’t deny she was hot, and she was feeling pretty warm with all the cum sloshing in her gut. She swallowed again to keep it down.  
  
“Good idea! I almost forgot about the bitch on this dick.” _SLAP!_ He slapped her ass, and Yang felt herself fall _further_ onto him. Namely because it got a bit larger. She grinned luridly as her jaw clenched, slobber and cum falling out of her mouth at the action. “Oh, oops… guess I added another five pounds. Guess that means we gotta give her another five hundred poundings, huh?” Five hundred? Whoa! That was enough to make her cunt clench even _harder_ on the dick in it!  
  
“Guess so, but man, you’ve got to hold back your last two slaps, otherwise they’re be nothing to help the rest of the guys stay large and in charge. IF we lost the dick measuring contact while you help us grow, that’ll be just flat out _humiliating_.” Yeah, that would be pretty sad. She’d be the stare of the show, with an ass to handle the biggest of cocks and breasts to swallow them.  
  
He let go of her head, letting to drop, basically flop, back into her grown bosom. She could see her areolas smashed against the chiseled chest of the boy in her cunt. He had a nice chest… and that made her even warmer on the inside. Any hotter and the cum in her was going to start to boil.  
  
“Right, right, said I was sorry,” the boy behind her spoke. Instead grabbing her ass and… pushing. Yang felt her mouth open up as her face slammed into the boy in front of her.  
  
“Hey! Don’t shove her onto me like that!” He yelled back, pushing on her shoulders all the same. She was being pancaked between them again, but instead of with cocks up her cunt and ass, she was just being shoved up and off of them. Her head spun at the sudden vacuum that she felt forming in her walls, the cocks leaving her inch by inch, swollen body unable to handle it.  
  
_POP!_ “_UGH~!_” Until her senses popped with the sound of their dicks leaving her. _WUMP!_ She hit the ground a moment later, with a with a wet slap that sent cum across her back and hair. She was even slightly bowed no the ground, ass so large it was lifting her up. Jesus, how would she ever be able to walk again with an ass that big? Guess they’d have to carry her from now on~.  
  
“You went all out with that slapping this time.” One of them spoke, though Yang couldn’t tell which one past the haze. And… oh hey! They were still dribbling cum on her. She could _just_ see their large cocks dropping cum and jizz on her super-sized breasts. “Hopefully she still reverts in a day, or else the Headmaster’s going to screw us for screwing up his golden girl.” Her hands rose up and started to smear it in, loving the feeling of it. Getting screwed by Ozpin… that was a thought. Maybe he’d like her fat ass sinking on his dick. To have Glynda at his beck and call, he had to have something to show for it~.  
  
“Me? You’re the one who has her lathering cum on her like lotion. How much did you fuck her emotions to think that felt good?” Oh, she _always_ felt good with this. Sure, maybe she’d get pissed off in the past with her hair being abused, and basically being ignored? She had set houses on fire for less. But she’d matured, honestly, so what was a bit of cum going to do about it. Better to accept the pleasure than think too much about it. “She doesn’t get over this tomorrow, then her teammates are gonna _kill us_. _Us!_ As in the pair of guys who fucked her up and over.”  
  
Would they care? Yang wasn’t so sure. Weiss and Blake were busy trying to find their own freshman to tease, and Ruby finally had friends in her own age group to play with. So now, they wouldn’t care. And these boys had to realize that. It’d be a shame if they felt_ bad because they deserved it_, but they really didn’t because she felt great. So, they should as well.  
  
“They won’t mind~,” Yang spoke up to them, the pair of stacked Freshmen looking down at her. Her body squirmed on the ground, ass nearly squeaking across the tile as she drew it back and forth, gut still distended and weighting her down. At least her breasts matched the pregnant look now, even if she was speaking past cum churning at the bottom of her throat. “They’ll think this is n-o-r-m-a-l. So, if you want a _banging_ good time, you got bring me to make it a _Yanging_ one.”   
  
They stared at her for a moment, even as she giggled at her joke, sure that it was a winner that would win them over, even if she was wearing proof inside and out, she already had their favor.  
  
_WHAM!_ “_HRLCH~!_” That before one of them put his foot into her gut, and _pushed._ All the lurid suggestions and jokes Yang had fell away from her in a second, literally kicked out of her by one of the boys.  
  
It was replaced wit the cum violently exploding out of her ass, mouth, and cunt, draining out of her like a faucet had been fucked out of her. She felt it exploded out of her loins and point her legs, dousing her feet at the same time she saw a literal fountain of it lift out of her mouth and into the air above her. Wide terrified eyes saw it for a second, before it fell back onto her.  
  
The cum painted her face, completely blinding her and leaving her drenched in the liquid. The musk of it over took her senses and she was _absolute pissed that this was what happened to her after having sex! She was going to rip their dicks off_, but that would be weird, because this obviously was the hottest thing to ever happen to her. Sex with Ursa was a far off second to this!  
  
“You know what, maybe she’s good like this,” the other boy spoke. “Who knows, maybe one of the other guys can get her to ask us for this kind of stuff. Got the Schnee girl to offer up the black card.”  
  
“And Pyrrha her ass to him. So yeah, that works.” His voice got closer as her grabbed her hair, the sound of cum dripping and squishing as he grabbed it. Yang felt her head getting picked up by it, the sensation of pain _beyond dulled_ as she was picked up by her hair. Her ass and feet were all that hit the ground now. “I’ll drag her, you make sure the hallway’s clear. Got it?”  
  
“Got it, got it, give me a second.” One of them left, Yang didn’t know who. She just knew that after that second, her ass and feet were dragged across the ground, cum trailing beneath her and falling off of her. So much of it that she was more covered than a frosted cake. And all the while, she knew she was being towed through Beacon by her hair, like a horny little bimbo and a new body to match.  
  
She should have been _pissed_. But all Yang could think about was dick.


	2. Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos

“Are you prepared for this? I hope you are, seeing as this is an opportunity for us to, for lack of a better word, get revenge for what happened to us last year.” An alabaster haired girl spoke as she walked down the hallway, one hand on her hip, feet crossing as she walked. Her uniform complimented her body as she made her way down the semi-crowded walkway, more than a pair of students looking at them.   
  
“Of course, i-it’s why I’m here after all. I’m sorry if you think I’m not prepared for this.” The redhead next to her, the only other girl seemingly in all of Beacon to have a ponytail herself, leaned down to reach the girl’s height. It wasn’t that the former was a short, but that the latter was tall. An average girl with an above average intellect next to a girl who appeared far more woman for her age, and far closer to an Amazonian fighter than even most others could qualify for.   
  
They were in a school where hunters and huntresses were trained, able to learn the depths of their crafts and be able to train their minds as well as their bodies, but there was no denying that the benefit of such training was beyond just preparation. Every student in the school looked far above average by public eyes, because they were above average in their physique. And the pair of girls, walking, side-by-side, were no exception.   
  
“Good, because I mean no offense, but I am aware you care a bit more than necessary for the well-being of others.” The former added on, waving her finger in the air as if giving a tut-tut expression. “Even when they not only deserve it, but should expect it.” The girl made a point as they passed another group of students, them watching the pair pass with clearly focused eyes. Focused farther south than was necessary. “I imagine that is why you were passed over for team Leader.”   
  
“I-I thought it was because Jaune was an excellent team leader already,” the redhead returned with a hand reaching out. “Is that the same reason you think you were passed over for team leader? In place of Ruby?” She pulled the hand back with the glare the young girl gave her. The glare was something sharp, a kind of jagged edge blades which they could possess. It did cut into her mind after all.   
  
“No,  _that_ was because Ruby had her sister to back her up, an inordinate amount of room to grow, and to apparently remind my sister in Atlas that not all Schnees were meant to lead.” The comment was finished as she huffed down the bridge of her nose, head raised, and quickened her pace towards the door. “Besides, that is not a concern for now. The concern is finding a Freshman.” As it was for many others around them.   
  
Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors of the Beacon academic body, trying to find Freshman who had been newly anointed and given their uniforms and place into the academy. The main targets for the hunt as they had been the year prior. The humiliation of it still stung at one of the girls, though for the other… she would admit to the embarrassment, but she saw it in the greater context of the rest of the class, and she was not alone.   
  
“I understand what happened to us last year was a bit… unorthodox, but is it really worth finding another Freshman to perpetuate the cycle?” The redhead asked the alabaster haired girl. They stopped at the doors in front of them, large and leading to perhaps the second largest room in all of Beacon. “I didn’t  _enjoy_ myself but… i-it wasn’t something that gave me terrors or doubts about my abilities.”   
  
“Anything that could make Pyrrha Nikos doubt herself is something we should all fear,” the smaller girl spoke, still addressing her friend, even as said friend ran a nervous finger around the crown of her regalia. “And I am not doing this simply for payback, as it would be difficult to make upperclassmen obey orders, but to demonstrate the importance of traditions. Weiss Schnee does not turn her nose on the traditions that built this Academy or any society… no matter how unconventional they are.” It was some progress.   
  
Pyrrha, the redhead who had followed Weiss, the alabaster haired girl, sighed lightly. The same action she committed often to calm herself. Before a battle, before an exploration of the Evergreen or Foreverfall, and now before a hunt.   
  
A Freshman Hunt that is, and one that they had already committed to and split up to indulge in.   
  
“You believe Yang and Nora are still participating?” Pyrrha asked, trying to delay entering the room. Weiss raised a brow at her, calling out the futility of the question. The Mistral Champion sighed again, realizing it. “Yeah I know… I know they are, Nora especially.”   
  
_“Yang_ especially,” Weiss corrected, pushing out her more modest C-Cup breasts. They were easy to see even through the thick of her uniform, tight as it was. “After that group of girls convinced her to walk around without a bra for a day, it was only by the blessed nature of Ms. Goodwitch that she didn’t tear the school down. That, and the vow I made with her to assist her next year.” That was bad, and Pyrrha could recall some kind of new fire Grimm trying to tear its way through Beacon, but at the same time, she was more concerned with another supposed  _beast_ .   
  
“Nora was not exactly… amicable with what happened to her,” Pyrrha added on, twirling a finger in the air, wondering what the right words were. Her F-Cup breasts were rising and falling with her controlled breathing, skirt  _just_ long enough to cover the diaphysis of her thighs, hiding her panties from those curious gazes around her. “I didn’t realize how much she loved to smash until she was told she couldn’t fight without her hammer for the first duel.”   
  
“That was an unfortunate first battle to lose,” Weiss agreed with a nod of her heard. “And she and Yang are getting revenge in their own way, likely against either Freshman boys or girls who value something they like  _or_ just making a small joke. You and I are aware that there is not so much malice behind this as a more antagonistic bonding experience.” That was true… and almost word for word for how Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Port had explained it. “That’s why we are here.” Her hand lightly rapped on the door.   
  
“I’m sorry, I understand,” Pyrrha quickly placated. “It’s just… I don’t know how well I’ll be able to replicate what happened to me.” She recalled the events of her Freshman hunt easily, and how flushed she was when Jaune had stopped her. Likely  _another_ time she had fallen for him.   
  
“Perhaps not, but that is alright. It is why I am letting you follow me on this,” Weiss added. “And I assure you, I will have  _no_ difficulty in replicating the  _humiliating_ act of serving someone else.” Pyrrha watched as the girl practically shivered. Though she was an ice queen, the fury made it clear it was not from any cold. “Being made to collect and deliver dishes to a table of upperclassmen like some common maid, thanking  _them_ as they gave me praises…” For an heiress, Pyrrha knew that it was bad.   
  
“I suppose I didn’t have to do much like that,” she tried to calm Weiss again. “All I had to do was take a few pictures with some seniors who recognized me.” She had done it hundreds, if not thousands, of times before. But the unsure look, or rather disbelieving look, Weiss gave her made it clear just how little she understood the situation. A full year and it was still hard for her to grasp.   
  
“Pyrrha, pictures are normal, but as I said before, there is  _nothing_ normal about letting a man put you on his shoulders and taking a picture like that.” She would admit… it was not a position she had taken in any photo-ops before. “More than that, he doubtlessly did it to get close to your… to your panties. And a picture to brag about when he was in the fields as a Hunter for the first time.”   
  
Pyrrha knew that as well… she only wished in the depths of her mind that it wasn’t  _so_ easy to believe. She sighed loudly again, relaxing her body. She was knowledgeable of many of the less savory things done with her image, so that was far from the most humiliating or debilitating. Just… a bit disturbing.   
  
“And have faith I will  _not_ be expecting you to do the same to any Freshman.” The addition from Weiss made Pyrrha nod her head. It was a common agreement. “The purpose of this is, as said, an establishment of hierarchical power and bonding. If not with the ones who are deploying the prank, than those who assist. Or are you to tell me Jaune and Ren were less than helpful when they found you?” No… no they were extremely helpful.   
  
“I suppose you’re right…” Pyrrha nodded, assuring herself as much as Weiss. “So let’s do this.” Her same mantra before a battle, and this might as well have been one. It was a hunt, just for smaller game than Grimm. The grin that Weiss wore in response was among the most feral she had seen on the heiress.   
  
The doors opened with a small shove from the younger girl, and the pair of them walked into the Beacon Dining Room. It was where Weiss wanted to be, and Pyrrha knew why.   
  
“There are plenty of Freshman who congregate here,” she announced as she walked in, Pyrrha following just behind her. “It is one of the first rooms for us to visit, and it's easy to meet and associate with more experienced students. From here, groups move to areas of Beacon they find and enjoy, but it all starts here. As does my little revenge.” Her grin was strikingly similar to that of more insidious individuals, but Pyrrha said nothing. It wasn’t her place to get in the way of Weiss and her… dreams, she supposed. “I don’t suppose you see any Freshman we can approach? Just for the purpose of serving us some coffee and tea?” She had agreed to this.   
  
“I see…” Pyrrha began as green eyes looked over the lunch room. Plenty of eyes were on them, as there usually were for a woman who had been crowned the dueling champion for years straight and the veritable heiress to the Schnee empire. But just as many were cast down at their plates, speaking in groups, and all looking forward towards a new school year… where there weren’t other upperclassmen doubtlessly approaching the Freshman. All of them, in fact, except for one. “Him.”   
  
She pointed at a man who was sitting in the middle of a table pushed against a wall. She could only see his back, but both Pyrrha and Weiss could tell he was eating alone. A pair of plates in front of him, filled with leafy greens, and hunched over them. It was easy to tell he was a rather large Freshman, easily matching Cardin Winchester in terms of height. Though the lack of a posse was a harsh contrast to the other bully of their year. It was hard to tell much else about it from the rear, but there was one striking trait that Weiss could see.   
  
“A Faunus?” She remarked. “You don’t suppose he’s isolated because of that?” Her finger pointed at the bushy tail sticking out from the underside of his uniform. A slit doubtlessly cut into it because of his trait, the same way it was for many other Faunus students. “You do have a talented eye, but I don’t suppose you can see why he is alone?” Normally, the answer would be no. But seeing the table around him…   
  
“I think… his team just left?” Pyrrha guessed. When she sensed the critical eye on her, she commented as to why. “There are other plates around the table, and he didn’t eat them all. They are half-eaten and some look like the same meal. I think he just finished eating with his team and they… went to do something else. Explore? Look around? Get something ready?”   
  
“Making him the team leader…” Weiss concluded, or at least a leader recognized member of the team. Pyrrha could already tell some projection was occurring. “Oh, I guess we’ll have to play this one close to the vest.” Her grin returned as she began to trot towards the man, popping out her hips in the usual look of authority she almost always held. Pyrrha sighed as she followed.   
  
Eyes followed them as they made their way over, something she was used to. In or out of her battle attire, she attracted attention, and neither she nor Weiss were hard on the eyes. Men adored her, as she had… experienced in many different ways, so being next to a beauty who was a near literal princess likely did much for their cumulative attractiveness.   
  
“Hello there~.” Weiss spoke with a tone halfway between alluring and commanding. It was easily enough to grab the Freshman’s attention, making him turn to face them. No stubble, clean shaven, but with an angle to his face that showed his training was years in the making. That was good, reminding her a little of Cardin. Hopefully that was all that she was reminded of. “You look a little lonely over here, sitting all alone. Your first day at Beacon and you have no friends?” she asked, though she was skating on mocking.   
  
“Uh, sorry, got plenty of friends, just out exploring.” He raised a hand and twirled it in the air. “Two of them are explorers and the last is-” Weiss took over from there.   
  
“Yes yes, I’m sure they’re wonderful people.” The Freshman blinked up at her, and Pyrrha sighed as well. She did want to have a bit of fun, but at the expense of another… it just didn’t sit well with her. “I was actually hoping you could help me out. And I know a young Freshman such as yourself would be only too willing to help out your senior.” Her smile was sharp as the ice she could make.   
  
“I would?” It was a fair question, and one that the heiress rolled with. “Why would…” He stopped himself this time as Wiess took a seat next to him. Far from invasive, but close enough to show that she was focused on him. Not willing to stand up, alone and behind them, in the middle of a packed cafeteria, Pyrrha took a seat on his opposite side. He glanced at her, and she mouthed a quick apology. She hoped he saw it before this got worse.   
  
“Of course, don’t you know it’s a Freshman’s job to help out their upperclassmen?” Weiss smoothly posed the question. “You can ask anyone here. It’s what happened for the pair of us, and now it's your turn. Just helping us with lunch once today and that’s it.” Perhaps not the most eloquent of diversions, but Pyrrha supposed she could be forgiven. She was used to ruling through authority, not deception. She wasn’t her father.   
  
“It’s my job to help you today?” The Freshman repeated. He had a nice voice, but that hardly mattered. He still was much taller than the pair of them. “Because I’m a Freshman or… because that’s a rule I missed reading?”   
  
“The former? Both? They are hardly mutually exclusive options you have,” Weiss returned. That was smooth, and Pyrrha watched intently as the alabaster haired sophomore leaned over, her modest chest hanging over the table as she stared up at the large student. “It would be appropriate for you to get me a cup of coffee.” Ah, that was simple and easy. That was good, nothing humiliating.   
  
“You’re right,” he spoke as he nodded. That was… a quick turnaround. Leave it to Weiss, Pyrrha supposed. “It would be nice for  _you_ to get  _me_ a cup of coffee.” Or not.   
  
“You want a cup of coffee?” The heiress questioned. “I’m glad we are in agreement.” She… what? Pyrrha felt her mouth open, jaw almost falling, as Weiss agreed with the twist in the statement. Even more so when she stood up. “Any flavor in particular?”   
  
“Black would be good. Anything else dilutes it.” The sure nod from Weiss was evidence enough she agreed, which was all the more disturbing. Especially when she turned around and left for the mess hall, to get the coffee, doubtlessly. That left her alone with the Freshman as he turned to face her. “I don’t suppose you can tell me if it is normal for that to happen?” So he was just as confused as she was? Alright, that was… good.   
  
“N-No, actually. Weiss is one of the most self-confident individuals I know. I-I’m sorry a-a-and I mean no offense, but she wouldn’t get a stranger a cup of coffee.” Especially if her original plan was to make him get it for her. “I think something is wrong here.”   
  
“You’ve gotta be right about that,” the Freshman acquiesced. “There is  _nothing_ that’s wrong here.” He spoke it as he shrugged his shoulders. “I guess she’s trying to be nice to a new man on the block, and I’m not about to get upset with someone being nice to me.”   
  
Pyrrha stared at him for a moment, mulling the words over in her head. Thinking about them. It seemed almost too quick to judge, but no matter how she tried to spin or adjust it in her mind, she came to the same definite conclusion.   
  
“I’m glad nothing’s wrong here,” she agreed. “For a moment I was nervous something was wrong with Weiss. I’m Pyrrha, by the way. Pyrrha Nikos.” She held out her hand for him to shake. He took it, grinning at her as he shook her hand. Straight white teeth, strong hard grip, and a stiffness to his posture. It was good to see the quality in Freshman hunters hadn’t dipped.   
  
“Nice to meet you,” he spoke with a nod. “I’m sure my teammates are going to be making friends as well, so it’ll be good that I’m not going to be the loner in the group.” That was good, and Pyrrha was happy to be a part of it.   
  
“If you’re looking for other teams to hang out with, you are more than welcome to join my team for lunch or training.” Jaune and Ren would appreciate it, other boys to talk too… “We are always open to training against others, and there are doubtlessly fun stories to talk about.”   
  
“We have just as many in my team.” Weiss announced her return with the sentence, and a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She set it on the table in front of the Freshman, pleating her skirt as she sat down again. “A lot of fun challenges with our group, and one of them is a Faunus as well, someone I know you’d be able to speak easily with. She tends to prefer talking to other Faunus you see.”   
  
“I got you. Must be from Menagerie or somethin’, like my uncle.” Ah, the Faunus city. That made sense then. “Don’t think I’ve met you though. You are?” Weiss’s grin was proud as she put a hand to her chest, letting her pride swell as she answered.   
  
“I’m Weiss Schnee, Sophomore and secondary leader to Team RWBY. Perhaps you’ve heard of me?” Weiss asked the question as gracefully as near everything else she did. Pyrrha was ever the more impressed by her, especially when the Freshman nodded, swallowing a mouthful of leafy greens before responding.   
  
“I have, hard not to.” Well, the words made Weiss preen with pride. “We’ve known each other for a while now, haven’t we?” That made even the Mistral Champion shake her head in confusion.   
  
“I beg your pardon?” Weiss asked, confused, and clearly annoyed, even as she held the Freshman his cup of coffee. “I have never met you in my life.”   
  
“That’s what I said, you have known me all your life.” That… couldn’t have possibly been true. Pyrrha was not about to feign knowledge of Weiss’s social circles, but the idea of the women forgetting a man she had known since childhood, one coming to Beacon no less, was an impossibility. Her confusion, and perhaps terror, only increased as the alabaster haired woman nodded in consent.   
  
“Of course… of course, right I… you’ll have to forgive me. I suppose the new year is taking a toll on me.” That was more than the redhead could dare to believe.   
  
“Weiss, let’s go,” Pyrrha spoke to get her immediate attention. “I think you may be ill, o-or something else is going wrong.” It wasn’t the Freshman’s fault, she  _knew that_ . She had already realized it after she asked about it earlier. “We need to leave.”   
  
“I understand you need to  _stay._ ” The same Freshman, however, spoke to Pyrrha. “And I don’t mind. My team is still out and they’re not gonna call me for a while. Least I don’t expect them to. Not after one of them got dragged off by that pain-train orange haired girl.” Pyrrha knew there was something about that that was important. Something he said that was critical. And being the expert combatant that she was, she recognized it immediately.   
  
“That must have been Nora.” Pyrrha relented with a sigh. “She’s my teammate and I'm sorry about this, but a bit of a handful. I’ll have to thank your teammate for helping out with her later.” She had to stay here for now. Both her and Weiss did.   
  
“It’s no problem,” the Freshman waved off. “But I would like to collect on that favor, the one both of you owe me.” And just like that, she was confused again. Weiss as well.   
  
“Favor?” The Schnee Heiress asked as she finished preparing the cup of coffee, pushing it towards the Freshman. “I don’t owe people favors. It is-”   
  
“I get you  _owe_ people favors. That’s why I’m collecting.” The interruption, one normally capable of sending Weiss into a fit, instead only had her nodding. “Same for you Pyrrha. You don’t turn down favors you owe.”   
  
“I-I don’t remember owing you one. A-A-“ She was cut off just as quickly.   
  
“Right, I’m glad you  _remember owing_ me one. That’s why I’m collecting.” Pyrrha was glad that he did interrupt her, so she wouldn’t make a fool of herself and not pay it back. “So for this, we’re gonna need to go back to my dorm room. Still new to it, still decorating, but I’m hoping you won’t mind. You guys good for it?”   
  
“We are not  _guys_ .” Weiss declared first, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. She only matched the Freshman’s height, and he was still sitting down. “But to make up for that favor, yes, I would be willing. Only if Pyrrha is comfortable to come as well.” She wasn’t, she really wasn’t, but she did owe this man a favor.   
  
“I-I’m good for it, yes.” She nodded with her reply. She wasn’t about to be held accountable for not returning a favor, especially to someone who was a lifelong friend of Weiss’s. That would be beyond rude. “But… will it be alright for us to enter your room? Won’t it inconvenience your teammates?” The Faunus Freshman took another bite of his meal, chowing down on the greens before pushing the plate away.   
  
“Don’t worry about that. You’ll be hard pressed to find any man who won’t let a woman into his room.” His words were a bit coarse, and gave Pyrrha a blush to match her hair, but the roll of Weiss’s eyes, and the knowledge of how Cardin reprimanded Jaune, was evidence enough he spoke true. Men did to have a higher opinion of women in their room… at least more so than she’d let any man into hers… “Sides, we’re just going to fill out that favor. Once its all set, we can figure out what happens from there.”   
  
Yes, that made sense. It would be quick, Pyrrha was sure of it. Nice, short, and simple.

* * *

  
Weiss stared at the long hard cock in front of her.   
  
She stared at it, with unblinking blue eyes, wondering how her old friend had such a massive dick between his legs, and why she was salivating so much. She knew she should have been disgusted by it,  _repulsed_ even. Especially in consideration to the number of unruly patrons who attended her concerns before. But when she had voiced it, her friend had told her how she was the one who asked to see it.   
  
And looking at it now, Weiss knew why she did want to see it. Seeing something so big and hard, and flexible, and…  _hot_ . She was drooling at the sight of it alone, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. Instead, she could only put her hands into her panties, slipping underneath the plaid skirt she wore, and wondered what a cock like that would be like in her cunt.   
  
_Slap!_ That was until the cock lightly hit her face, stunning her worse than she was sure electric batons could. Her mouth was agape, catching spits of sweat from the cock, as she stared up at the Freshman  _towering_ over her.   
  
“Weiss, now what did we agree on?” She honestly couldn’t recall, and she was scratching her brain for it. “Slaves aren’t supposed to grab without orders.” Hot as she was, and clearly horny from the sight of the  _meaty horn_ , Weiss was offended by such an idea.   
  
“I am  _not_ a slave.” He should know that, as long as they had been friends. “I am-”   
  
“We all know  _you_ are a slave.” Weiss shut her eyes and bit her lips, fingers curling in her cunt as she was reminded of her place.   
  
How stupid of her, thinking that she was anything more than a slave for the man in front of her. His open cock, waving in front of her face, slapping her blushing cheeks, was proof enough of her post. To try and deny it would be just stupid on her part. And of all things Weiss Schnee was, stupid was not among them. Lurid and submissive clearly were, however. She had asked her  _master_ for cock.   
  
“That said, I do want to fuck you.” Weiss smiled gleefully at the admittance. Especially as her master settled on his bed, the most naked person in the room, leaning back and letting his cock stand up straight. It could have been mistaken for a shovel’s handle it was so long… so hard… so  _thick_ . “Come on over here and treat yourself. I’ll allow it.”   
  
“Thank you~!” Weiss easily agreed. Her father had taught her to thank her betters, and her master was clearly better than her. She stripped herself as she walked over to him, pushing off her skirt and kicking it away as her blouse came undone, falling behind her. For a single beautiful moment, she was Weiss Schnee, the famed songstress, walking in just her bra and panties in a boy’s room.   
  
Icy blue bra and panties that matched her eyes and hair, elegant, clean, and clearly showing her place a noble of Atlas. The kind of attire a man would give his life savings to glance at, and it was all for this man in front of her, the Faunus Freshman.   
  
It wasn’t enough for him. So she threw away her underwear in the next moment. She was a proper slave.   
  
“Nice.  _Very very _ niiice,~” he hummed as he watched her rise up on the bed, naked cunt hanging above his beefy cock. It was so big and hard, and she was so small. Weiss bit her lip as she tried to imagine what was going to happen to her once it was in her. Would she even be able to breathe? “Much as I want to fuck that cunt of yours, I think I wanna plow your ass first. So turn around.” That caught her for a moment.   
  
“My… ass?” She asked, even as she did as ordered, turning around. She wanted to be good for her master. “Why do you want to-”  _SLAP!_ The smack to her ass silenced her. Her dainty, hardly large and in charge ass, being hit hard enough to make her wobble. Her eyes crossed at the impact.   
  
“Cause I said so.” Was the simple and honest answer. “Now grab those cheeks,” he ordered, and Weiss complied. “Spread them apart.” She followed through. “And sit your ass down.” Who was she to say no?   
  
_WUuumm~_ The sound of her ass vacating itself for the cock filled Weiss’s ears, as pleasure and electricity suffocated her mind. It was a mind boggling painful and pleasured experience, her ass being split apart larger than ever before, the way she thought her cunt would one day, but now it was her rear first. So hard and so fast… and it wasn’t even done.   
  
She couldn’t make a sound as she fell the last few inches of his cock. Inch by anus stretching inch. Further and further until… until…   
  
-uu _MP!_ Her ass hit home, and Weiss shivered through an orgasm. An orgasm of painal results.   
  
“ _HUNGH~!_ ” The noise left Weiss as her ass slapped down on the Freshman’s hips, him leaning back and watching her jump with hands behind his head. The heiress was grabbing his ankles, legs shivering and threatening to give out as his cock all but blew away the tightness in her ass. If she dreamed of sitting down again, it was a far off and dead dream. “It… I-It really hurts, master~.”   
  
“I know it really _ feels great_ , Weiss baby,” the Freshman spoke, stroking her undone hair, combing it down her back. “So feel free to go as hard as you want. Trust me, with the team members I got, I can take it.” He was asking Weiss to fuck herself as hard as she could on his cock, after it already felt like her anus was being blown out by a balloon, permanently deformed. Something that would take days, if not weeks to recover from. And then he gave her permission to go harder.   
  
“ _Thank you so much~!_ ” Weiss all but screamed as she lifted her ass, straining her legs as she did so.  _WUMP!_ Only to slam them back down as hard as she could. The bed springs jumped with the action, but pleasure shot into her much harder than that. Enough for her jaw to open up a bit further, slobber to fall out of her.   
  
She felt her ass shake, dainty as it was compared to the rest of the women on her team, as it hit the hips of the muscular Freshman. The freshman with a cock that reached well into her gut and was making use of her. Just as she wanted~. Even if he hadn’t asked her for it, she would have been jumping on this cock regardless, because it felt just so damn amazing! How anyone could ever resist being with her master was a mystery.   
  
“You doing okay Pyrrha?” Her master asked from behind her.  _GRIP!_ AS he pulled her ponytail, making her head twist, and dragging her further over his cock. She had to let go of his ankles, unable to hold them from so far away while leaning back into his grip. He took a moment to grind his cock in her, and Weiss took the moment to salivate on nothing. She hadn’t seen heaven before, but she knew what it felt like now. “You’ve been quiet over there for a while. Something bothering you?”   
  
Weiss was able to look over and see her fellow Sophomore. Sitting on the corner of the bed, staring at the pair of them with her legs spread, panties shown, but frigging herself with the rest of her clothes on. Flushed, sweating, and drooling a bit to match, but still fully clothed. She was swallowing on nothing, probably to answer.   
  
“I-I’m okay,” she managed to get out, weak and shaky. It was probably the weakest thing about her, her answer to her  _master’s_ question. “Just… Just confused. A-And horny.”   
  
“Confused? Tell me about it.” The Freshman spoke.  _SMACK! _ Just as he smacked Weiss’s ass, making her legs lock forcing her up on his cock.  _WUMP!_ Only to fall back down and feel his bitch-breaking dick split her a bit further. Walking out of here was going to be impossible, because she could already feel her anus reshaping itself for him. And it felt amazing. “Something bothering you? Eat something bad? Jealous of me fucking Weiss?”   
  
“No!  _NO!_ ” Pyrrha shouted, shaking her head almost violently. “I-I’m not jealous of you fucking her!” She yelled it, and Weiss was so horrified to hear that. She wasn’t?   
  
“You  _are_ jealous of her? Well that has to be fixed.” Her master spoke, and Pyrrha’s green eyes stared back at him, a bit wider, a bit wetter, but easily shaking as much as the rest of her. “It’s not a bad thing to be jealous, and I’m sure she understands that this dick of mine isn’t hers to claim. Isn’t that right?” The question came out of nowhere.  _ **WHAM!** _ Just as he fucked her ass so hard  _his_ hips left the bed, lifting her up and sitting nothing but his cock.   
  
Now  _Weiss_ came out of  _her ass_ . Enough to leave her curled back, hands gripping her ass cheeks, spreading them with nothing else to hold onto, being pulled by her hair by her master, and trembling as she was experiencing a high that no drug or act of defiance against her father had ever given her. This was euphoric in the ways poets only dreamed! And it left her a cum stained mess.   
  
A mess, looking down with bleary eyes, hair released by the Freshman, with a gut that was sizes larger and looking to be ready to give birth to a baby. Even though her cunt was still unfucked, wet as it was. So much cum shot into her anus, that it was filling up her stomach. That made her giggle,  _tasting_ the cum in her.   
  
_SCHLORP!_ Then she was picked up and thrown off. Gently at least. Gentle as she could hitting pillows of her master’s bed, feeling her cum immediately fly out with the action. She didn’t have the dexterity left to roll with the fall. Only to splay her arms out, bowing her legs with the reaming her ass had undergone, and panted through a sloven expression as she stared at Pyrrha. Pyrrha and the Freshman, her  _master_ , as he turned to face her, on his knees and with his cock out. His still rock hard, over a foot long dick. Weiss couldn’t take her eyes off of it, and neither could Pyrrha.   
  
Especially not as she tore off her panties as she stood up, shucking off her uniform and nearly tearing her hair off as she ripped the crown from her head. She clearly didn’t want to get it stained, the reason why Weiss abandoned her own clothing. Her breasts were taut when they were exposed, perfectly shaped like the rest of her, and with a cunt sopping wet. She put her legs on either side of the man, prepared to fall down on him.   
  
_WUMP!_ Until he pushed her in the gut, making her fall back. She looked up at him, surprised, and Weiss did the same. Didn’t she still owe him a favor? She was also jealous enough, so why deny her.   
  
“Careful there  _slave_ .” Weiss blinked at the name. Pyrrha wasn’t a slave. She was a sub if anything. “You don’t get to take anything from me unless I tell you you can.” Pyrrha looked up at him from the bed, legs unable to close. She hadn’t even been fucked yet, and she looked desperate enough to fuck herself.   
  
“I-I’m not… I-I’m not a slave I just want…” At her drop in tone, the Freshman seized on it and spoke for her. Weiss watched it, massaging her anus and the reamed hole that was left of it.   
  
“That’s right, you  _are_ a slave. So I don’t care if you want my dick.” Was Pyrrha a slave? Weiss didn’t know, but she knew her master wasn’t wrong about much, if anything. And the redhead started to nod her head, red hair bobbing as she conceded what she was. “Instead, you get to sit there while I do  _this.”_ She didn’t even know what this was.   
  
Until Weiss had  _that_ sitting on the underside of her cunt, her body on all fours. Then  _this_ become obvious.   
  
_ **SLAM!** _ Especially when her master put himself in her, all at once and with just as much mercy.   
  
If she screamed, Weiss didn’t even have time to hear it. Her mind blanked for a solid second, enough for her to go from on her hands and knees to ass up and cheek smothered in the sheets before she could blink an eye. Her jaw was wrenched open by the pleasure, feeling the bitch taming cock of her master push its way into her cunt, past her cervix and straight into her womb, reshaping her cavity to his shape.   
  
In a few thrusts, she was his sleeve, and after that, she was begging for more. Her brain was firing off the requests as it tried to catch up with the pleasure.   
  
It was almost impossible for her to tell where the pleasure began and her consciousness ended. It was like every time the Freshman fucked his way into her cunt, slamming into her womb so hard Weiss  _swore_ she felt her gut hitting the bed, even with her ass held up in the air, she blacked out. Each thrust making time seem to jump forward, literally fucking her life away. Each and every blow to her cunt and slap to her ass making her more of his fuck sleeve, and he was already her master.   
  
She was slowly becoming even less than that. Something for him that didn’t need to be called or question. An item for relief, and just his alone. That was right, Weiss knew what she was becoming.   
  
The Freshman’s  _toy_ . Weiss grinned at it, even as her slobber turned her prime make-up into a mess across her face. She was getting fucked so hard she had probably came throughout her blackouts, and it wasn’t even possible for her to count how many there had been . It was just so  _amazing!_   
  
Weiss was so lucky he had reminded her about how sensitive she was to being fucked! Otherwise this may have been a harder experience for her, so it was a good thing she had her master to remind her of these things!   
  
_SPURT!_ And then he came in her, and she blacked out,  _again._   
  
When she came to, she was at his side, held up against him, and too weak to even lift her arms. She was only faintly aware of the slurping sound in the room, but running a tongue over her lips reminding her that it wasn’t her. More than that, the feeling of numbness in her cunt and anus, matched by the heavy damp sensation running down her legs, was more than enough proof her orgasms hadn’t been a dream.   
  
Even if waking up to Pyrrha sucking of her master was a nice dream in itself. Weiss saw it as she roused herself, humming as the redhead lifted and dropped her head over the Freshman’s dick, slobber and cum trailing over her face.   
  
“Morning, slut,” her master spoke to her, even if she wasn’t a slut. She sighed at the name, but assured that if she was anyone’s slut, she was his. “Have a good nap? Sure ya did. It’s why I know you don’t mind that I put another nut in your ass. Just too tight for me to ignore.” She really didn’t even if that explained by bending her legs hurt at the moment.   
  
“Of course not, not for you~,” she spoke honestly. Her hand rose up to his chest, splayed across it and resting her head in the crux of his shoulder. Holding it there while his hand grabbed her tits, and she watched Pyrrha try and satiate his cock with her mouth alone. She’d break her jaw before she could.   
  
Then again, she was the Invincible Girl, who could do a lot with her Semblance. Her semblance… come to think of it, Weiss had known her master her entire life, and she didn’t even know what he could do. Maybe if she was extra nice, he’d tell her.   
  
“Hey Master, what’s your Semblance?” Weiss asked the question as she kissed around his neck, savoring the hardness of his muscles, letting her gentle and feminine fingers roam up and down his arm. An arm still wrapped around her with fingers digging into her breasts. She hoped she would be marked by the end of this. “I can make glyphs, and do almost anything I want with them~.” She popped her lips as she was done, watching the blue of her lipstick run on his neck.   
  
“I can make people think different things.” He easily admitted. “Well, people, monsters, and just about anything that has a brain. Easier with people and larger Grimm, but it comes in handy. Getting monsters that are obviously thinking something like ‘ _attack the humans_ ’ to think ‘ _attack the Grimm_ ’.” His other hand reached out and grasped Pyrrha’s read hair.   
  
He didn’t speak for a moment, instead groaning as he kept her face over his cock, sucking the cum and femjuices that Weiss had left behind after he fucked her. Cleaning him up like a good bottom bitch that she was. Her fingers frigged herself as his hand grasped her hair, pulling at the roots. The best leash she had on her body for him.   
  
“You wouldn’t… use that on us, right?” Weiss put a hand to his chest and lifted off. It was rather difficult, seeing as it meant leaving her master  _and_ because she was so weak after getting her ass reamed by him. It felt great, as she knew it would, but it still left her quite sore. “We are… doing this because we want to. You didn’t make us do this.” There was some part of her, however, that seemed to think it was impossible. Impossible for her to be fucking and servicing a Freshman like this… like she was a whore.   
  
“Of course I wouldn’t. Why would I ever make you do anything?” The Freshman replied, giving her nipple a sharp squeeze. The same time he also flexed his arm, pulling Pyrrha down to his base. She made a lurching noise of distress, air blowing out of her nose.  _SPURT!_ Until cum blew out of it as well. Weiss glanced down at her, seeing the cum spurt out of her as well as paint her face. Eyes rolled into her head as she was overcome by it. That had to be at least his fourth orgasm now… “Speaking of, can you give me a credit card? The one with the least amount of limits on it, preferably none?”   
  
“A credit card?” She asked the question again, but she didn’t pick herself off of him. That happened as the Freshman curled up into a seating position, pulling Pyrrha off of his cock by her hair. Weiss watched it happen in slow motion, focusing on that. She did care about her friend after all.   
  
“ _Fwaaaa~~!_ ” Especially the all but distressed noise of pleasure she made as the cock popped out of her jaw, leaving behind a trail of cum and semen in her throat. A throat that was practically blown out by the cock that had been shoved deep enough into it to puncture her gut. It had done the same to Weiss after all. Cum slipped down Pyrrha’s face, and her body shivered as her orgasm was subsiding.   
  
She was dropped onto the bed, nearly unconscious, as he spun his legs to hang over the side of the mattress. His hand was still wrapped around Weiss, holding her close and playing with her tits. She did appreciate someone giving them attention, even if he was staring at her. Watching him as he watched her, she didn’t see his other hand reaching under her legs. Not until she was being picked up again, as effortlessly as the first time.   
  
“Yeah, a credit card. You have to have one of those, right? I know you have to have something from your daddy. Don’t you have anything for your master then?”  _WUMP!_ The question was asked as she was dropped into his lap, again, and she felt his cock ride up her ass again. Not in it, but just over it. The bitch-breaking length of meat sitting at the small of her back, and easily thick enough to make her a mounted prize on it.  _Just like she wanted_ to the first time~. But for the credit card…   
  
“There are only… t-two cards I have,” she admitted, even as she was moving her body up and down the cock. He was sitting on the bed, knees at the edge, and her ass was just barely on it. She was between his legs, where they established she belonged, and was holding herself upright with her hands on his knees. It was moving up from holding on to his ankles, even if they were far thicker. She was just focused on the mass of cock on her back, realizing it  _had_ to have reached just as deep into her ass like that. And his hands… they were on her chest as she worked his cock with her ass and back. “One of them ha-a-as no limits, but it’s just for important Schnee u-u-usage.” It was difficult to talk with her master’s cock on her, and sticky with cum on it. Pyrrha hadn’t done a good job cleaning it.   
  
“That’s why I need it,” the Freshman spoke, even as his hands grabbed her breasts a bit tighter, practically smothering them in his powerful grasp. She had no complaints, even as her pussy clenched at the feeling. “It’s just for important  _Master _ usage. That’s why I need it.”  _CLAP!_ The logic was given as he flexed his legs and let his balls slap her cunt, so large that they rode up her. Weiss jumped with  _pleasure_ , eyes shutting as her jaw opened up even further. “I’m going to need it and I  _am_ your master, just like you said.”  _CLAP!_ He fucked her again.   
  
“O-Of course!” Weiss screamed in response.  _SLAP! SLAP!_ That didn’t keep him from slapping her ass either side of his dick. She felt her anus clench up in time with her cunt, forcing more of his cum into her gut or out of her holes. She was so  _sad_ about the cum that left her.  _B-But she knew how to make up for it!_ “I-In my dress! I-I have a credit card just for you~! P-P-Pin is 9991!” Her body shook as he grabbed her ass like a vice.   
  
“Perfect, thanks hun~.” She almost came with the words alone, praise from her master. She looked over at Pyrrha, the girl who had a cum stained expression and drool slipping between the mixture of femjuices and semen on her face. Her hair was ruined, possibly beyond repair, and her hands were in her cunt, trying to push herself to an orgasm. Weiss laughed at her, thinking she was better than her.   
  
They were both slaves for her master, but she was the one with money. So obviously,  _she_ was the one who was most desired. And that was the way it was meant to be.   
  
“Alright, got it,” her master spoke, just before Weiss saw her skirt getting thrown across the room… and into the trash. “Before I forget, get over here Nikos.” The redhead crawled her way back to his side, staring at his cock, head on his thigh. Weiss turned back to look at her, before her master held out a finger. “Now… look this way and smile!” She did as told.   
  
_CLICK! _ Just before the snap of a camera and shine of light blinded her. Enough to see his Scroll aimed at the pair of them, worshipping his cock with mouth and ass, and doing as he ordered. She knew it was supposed to be humiliating, obviously so.   
  
But Weiss could only smile.  _Who was she to get upset at her master_ .


End file.
